


Happy Birthday Wise Girl

by silent_knives_wielder



Series: Discord Prompts AU [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Percy Jackson week, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_knives_wielder/pseuds/silent_knives_wielder
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday, so Percy plans an amazing day for her.She is, obviously, unaware.





	Happy Birthday Wise Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Percy Jackson week, day 3: Ocean, (Late, because I didn't have wifi yesterday)
> 
> Enjoy!

Annabeth woke up to about 10 kids on her bed.

 

The moment they saw she was awake they start singing, “Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Annabeth, happy birthday to youuuuu!” 

 

She puts her arms out, trying to hug as many of them as she can at once, “Thanks everyone! But who told you today was my birthday?”

 

“Big bro Percy!” exclaimed Julia.

 

Annabeth smiled, that sounds like the type of sweet thing Percy would do. “Where is Percy?”

 

“Percy has gone to go set up something,” came a voice from the door, “but now he’s back.”

 

All the little kids turned to the door where Percy was standing smiling.

 

Tyson ran over to him and started pulling his pant, “Big bro! Annie woke up!”

 

Percy laughed and picked up Tyson, “Yes, I can see that,” he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, “Happy birthday Annabeth.”

 

There was a chorus of, “awwwww!” from the kids, who were all smiling at them.

 

Percy began to shoo them away, “Go on, get ready for the day, we have a lot to do.”

 

They all laughed and ran to the bathroom.

 

Percy smiled at him before turning back to Annabeth who kissed him on the cheek. “What did you go set up?”

 

“You’ll find out.”

 

She smiled at him before getting up to get dressed.

 

x-x-x

 

They went to the dining area, where the kids started yelling again about how it was Annabeth’s birthday. Thalia, Luke and Grover came over and hugged her and then the whole camp sang her “Happy Birthday.” 

 

She sat down and Percy placed a stack of pancakes with whip cream, butter and syrup on top. She smiled at it, “Like every year.” 

 

“Like every year.” echoed Percy, in reminder of the tradition.

 

“So,” she said starting to eat the pancakes, “what are we gonna do today?”

 

“You’ll see.” Said Percy.

 

After breakfast Thalia took her through a hike in the woods where she got several flowers, and they evaded a skunk. 

 

“So, do you know what Percy’s planning?”

 

“Everyone know except you.” replied Thalia, nonchalantly.

 

“Can you give me a hint?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Annabeth frowned, then Thalia looked at her watch and said, “We better get back it’s time for lunch.” 

 

Annabeth frowned, lunch wasn’t for 20 minutes.

 

They hiked back and at the foot of the forest there was Percy with a basket next to him.

 

He looked nice, in a neat deep green shirt, and black slacks, with his everyday navy sneakers and a black jacket despite the heat.

 

He smiled at her as she ran over. 

 

“So,” she started, “what’s the basket for?”

 

He smiled, “We’re going on picnic at the beach.”

 

She smiled as they linked arms and walked to the beach.

 

There was no conversation during the walk, they were both simply enjoying each other’s company and the feeling of not having any responsibility right now. Percy had taken to an area that already had a blanket, plates, utensils and a guitar case there. 

 

“Why’s there a guitar?”

 

Percy smiled, “Sit down, and you’ll see.”

 

She sat down in her slightly messy camp shirt and jean shorts. 

 

Percy picked up the guitar and started strumming, and then, to Annabeth’s surprise, started singing.

 

_ “Hands, put your empty hands in mine _

_ And scars, show me all the scars you hide _

_ And hey, if your wings are broken _

_ Please take mine so yours can open too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

 

_ Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes _

_ And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I _

_ And love, if your wings are broken _

_ Borrow mine so yours can open too _

_ 'Cause I'm gonna stand by you _

 

_ Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you _

_ Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you _

_ Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you” _

 

Annabeth was watching,

 

And crying her eyes out. 

 

Percy had set up a picnic on the beach just for them, and then he  _ serenaded  _ her.

 

How many boyfriends did that like two weeks into the relationship?

 

Granted it was her birthday but still.

 

Percy was so so nice.

 

She was crying a lot.

 

“Annabeth! What’s wrong?! Are you okay? Did something happen? Do you need something?”

 

Percy had started panicking about her crying,

 

How nice.

 

She waved him off, “No, these are happy tears! You set up this picnic, you sang, you, you, get over here.” She put her arms out and he awkwardly returned the hug while she cried into his shoulder.

 

Once she had calmed down she pulled his face closer and kissed him, “Thank you.” she whispered, stroking her thumb over his cheek.

 

He smiled, and it was the brightest, most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

 

“You’re welcome.” he whispered back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“So,” she started, pulling away, “now what?”

 

“Now,” said Percy, pulling out stuff from the basket, “we eat this picnic and go back to camp.”

 

She sighed, “I don’t want to go back to camp.”

 

“But we have to.”

 

“I know.”

 

They both started on the food Percy had brought, sandwiches, fruit, cupcakes and pasta. 

 

They ate the food and talked, about everything and nothing, Annabeth’s head ended up in Percy’s lap, where he was petting her hair with his legs stretched out.

 

Eventually the sun started to set and Annabeth sighed, “We should go.”

 

“We should.”

 

Neither one actually got up.

 

Eventually, Percy made a motion for Annabeth to pick her head up and they started packing away everything.

 

After they got back to camp Percy’s half-sister, Amélie, ran over to them, “Chiron called you guys to the Big House.”

 

Percy sighed and looked around, “Tell him we’ll be.”

 

She nodded and ran away. 

 

Annabeth felt a little annoyed, she was having such a good day and now she had to go listen to Chiron lecture them on something.

 

Percy intertwined his fingers with her before they entered and gave a shy smile.

 

She smiled back, glad that atleast he was here.

 

She opened the door and,

 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNABETH!!”

 

She laughed, “Thank you!” And looked at Percy, so this is what he was planning, he smiled back at her and gestured forward into the room.

 

The entire camp was in the Big House, there was a table full of gifts and a giant cake.

 

Thalia and Luke pulled her over to the cake to blow out the candles.

 

Percy followed behind her, holding her hand with her when she cut the cake and fed her some.

 

She fed him some of hers and they ended up feeding each other their own cake.

 

Everyone just sat and talked, wishing her happy birthday, playing weird games they just made up.

 

The smaller kids gave her a giant card made of a bunch of paper taped together and covered in glitter.

 

Everything was perfect, she never wanted this day to end.

 

But eventually everyone had to go to sleep, they were cleaning up the room while Percy and Luke were putting her gifts away.

 

Luke nudged Percy and then they had a silent conversation. Percy eventually picked up something and walked over to Annabeth. 

 

“Hey.” Said Percy.

 

“Hey.” Replied Annabeth from where she was laying on the sofa. 

 

Percy smiled at her and sat down next to her head, “I got you another present.”

 

She sat up and smiled at him, “What is it?”

 

He handed her a gift bag.

 

She reached in and pulled it out

 

“It’s so pretty!” Exclaimed Julia.

 

Annabeth pulled out a floral sun dress.

 

The main color was white but there were large blue and pink flowers with large green leaves that wrapped around it from the straps to the end of the skirt with a blue belt with a white buckle around the waist. 

 

The dress was really very pretty.

 

“How’d you know my size?” Asked Annabeth, surprised that Percy would buy her a dress.

 

“I asked your step-mom, she looked at your dresses at your home and told me.” Replied Percy, nervous for the fifth time today.

 

“I love it!” Exclaimed Annabeth, and hugged him again.

 

He smiled and hugged her back.

 

“You wanna go on a date next Saturday?” He blurted out, then bit his lip, as if he wasn’t okay with just saying that.

 

“Sure.” She replied, not knowing what else to say.

 

He smiled, the same pretty, bright smile, she had fallen for the first time and she smiled back.

 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> The song is Stand By You by Rachel Platten, it's very nice I highly recommended!
> 
> (Yes I know it's ironic to post about Annabeth's birthday for Percy's birthday week but chronologically her's would come first so.)


End file.
